University of Auckland
|mottoeng = By natural ability and hard work |established = 1883 |endowment = |chancellor = Ian Parton |vice_chancellor= Stuart McCutcheon |city = Auckland |country = New Zealand |academic_staff = 2,154 (FTE, 2014) |administrative_staff = 2,789 (FTE, 2014) |students = 33,468 (EFTS, 2014) |undergrad = 25,937 (EFTS, 2014) |postgrad = 7,511 (EFTS, 2014) |type = Public |campus = Multiple |affiliations = ACU, APAIE, APRU, Universitas 21, WUN |website = www.auckland.ac.nz |logo = }} . Retrieved 6 November 2008.]] , leased by the University]] The University of Auckland ( ) is a university located in Auckland, New Zealand. It is the largest and highest-ranked university in the country, being ranked worldwide in the 2015/16 QS World University Rankings.QS World University Rankings 2015/16. Top Universities. Retrieved on 1 October 2015. Established in 1883 as a constituent college of the University of New Zealand, the university is made up of eight faculties over six campuses, and has more than 40,000 students. History Early history The University of Auckland began as a constituent of the University of New Zealand, founded on 23 May 1883 as Auckland University College. Stewardship of the University during its establishment period was the responsibility of John Chapman Andrew (Vice Chancellor of the University of New Zealand 1885–1903). Housed in a disused courthouse and jail, it started out with 95 students and 4 teaching staff: Frederick Douglas Brown, professor of chemistry (London and Oxford); Algernon Phillips Withiel Thomas, professor of natural sciences (Oxford); Thomas George Tucker, professor of classics (Cambridge); and George Francis Walker, professor of mathematics (Cambridge). By 1901, student numbers had risen to 156; the majority of these students were training towards being law clerks or teachers and were enrolled part-time. From 1905 onwards, an increasing number of students enrolled in commerce studies. The University conducted little research until the 1930s, when there was a spike in interest in academic research during the Depression. At this point, the college's executive council issued several resolutions in favour of academic freedom after the controversial dismissal of John Beaglehole (allegedly for a letter to a newspaper where he publicly defended the right of communists to distribute their literature), which helped encourage the college's growth. In 1934, four new professors joined the college: Arthur Sewell (English), H.G. Forder (Mathematics), C.G. Cooper (Classics) and James Rutherford (History). The combination of new talent, and academic freedom, saw Auckland University College flourish through to the 1950s. In 1950, the Elam School of Fine Arts was brought into the University of Auckland. Archie Fisher, who had been appointed principal of the Elam School of Fine Arts was instrumental in having it brought in the University of Auckland. The University of New Zealand was dissolved in 1961 and the University of Auckland was empowered by the University of Auckland Act 1961. In 1966, lecturers Keith Sinclair and Bob Chapman established The University of Auckland Art Collection, beginning with the purchase of several paintings and drawings by Colin McCahon. The Collection is now managed by the Centre for Art Research, based at the Gus Fisher Gallery. The Stage A of the Science building is opened by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother on 3 May. In 1970, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II opens the new School of Medicine Building at Grafton on 24 March. In 2002, Liggins Institute was officially opened by the Queen. Professor Stuart McCutcheon became Vice-Chancellor on 1 January 2005. He was previously the Vice-Chancellor of Victoria University of Wellington. He succeeded Dr John Hood (PhD, Hon. LLD), who was appointed Vice-Chancellor of the University of Oxford. The University opened a new business school building in 2007, following the completion of the Information Commons. It has recently gained international accreditations for all its programmes and now completes the "Triple Crown" (AMBA, EQUIS and AACSB). On 1 September 2004, the Auckland College of Education merged with the University's School of Education (previously part of the Arts Faculty) to form the Faculty of Education. The faculty is based at the Epsom Campus of the former college, with an additional campus in Whangarei. The North Shore Campus, established in 2001, was located in the suburb of Takapuna. It offered the Bachelor of Business and Information Management degree. At the end of 2006, the campus was closed and the degree relocated to the City campus. In May 2013 the University purchased a site for new 5 hectare campus adjacent to the major business area in Newmarket. It will provide the University with a site for expansion over the next 50 years, with Engineering occupying the first of the new faculties in 2014. Administration The head of the University is the Chancellor, currently Ian Parton, however this position is only titular. The chief executive of the University is the Vice-Chancellor, currently Professor Stuart McCutcheon, who is the University's fifth Vice-Chancellor. The officers of this university are:http://www.calendar.auckland.ac.nz/personnel/officers.html Chancellor Ian M. Parton, BE(Hons) PhD (Term ends 31.12.15) Pro-Chancellor Scott St John, BCom DipBus (Term ends 31.12.15) Vice-Chancellor Stuart N. McCutcheon, BAgrSc(Hons) PhD(Massey) Deputy Vice-Chancellor (Academic) John Morrow, BA, MA(Canterbury), PhD(York) Deputy Vice-Chancellor (Research) Jane E. Harding, ONZM, DPhil(Oxford), BSc MBChB, FRACP FRSNZ Deputy Vice-Chancellor (Strategic Engagement) Jennifer E. Dixon, MSc(Canterbury), DPhil(Waikato), FNZPI Director of Administration and Registrar Adrienne Cleland, MBA(Massey) General Counsel Rebecca Ewert, LLB(Otago), LLM(Wellington), MBA Coat of arms The Blazon of the Arms of the University of Auckland is: Azure between three mullets argent an open Book proper edged and bound Or with seven Clasps on either side Or, on a chief wavy also argent three Kiwis proper. Translation of the Blazon. The shield is the first part described "Azure" means blue so the shield is blue. A "mullet" is a five pointed star and when there are three of them they are depicted two above and one below. Their colour is silver ("argent".) Between these stars is an open book and "proper" means the book is shown in its natural colours – normally black and white. The edge ("edged") of the book and the binding of the book is in gold ("Or".) and it is bound with seven clasps on either side which would close the book securely when closed. These clasps are also gold. A "chief" is a broad strip at the top of the shield but "wavy" means that the base of the chief is in a wave like line. The colour of the chief is silver ("argent".) On the chief are three kiwis and "proper" means that’s they are shown in their natural colour. The university's motto is Ingenio et labore which may be translated from Latin as "By natural ability and hard work." Admission Since eliminating open entry in 2009, Scoop News|url = http://www.scoop.co.nz/stories/ED0712/S00003.htm|website = www.scoop.co.nz|accessdate = 17 June 2015}} all applicants must have a university entrance qualification. Domestic students are required to achieve the NZQA University Entrance Standard, while international students must achieve an equivalent approved qualification in their country. Admission to the University also requires applicants to meet the preset academic and English language entry requirements specific to the degree for which they are applying."General information about entry requirements". The University of Auckland. Retrieved 20 July 2009. Some programmes also have a preset number of places available within the degree. To be guaranteed entry students must achieve a rank score as well as meet any additional requirements. All students who did not complete their high school education or equivalent in English are also required to provide a valid IELTS score (minimum of 6.0) or equivalent."English language requirements". The University of Auckland. Retrieved 20 July 2009. Campuses The University of Auckland is spread across six campuses, all situated in Auckland Region and Northland Region in the upper North Island of New Zealand. #The City campus in the Auckland CBD has the majority of the students and faculties. It covers 16 hectares. #The Tāmaki campus, established in 1991, covers 32 hectares in the suburb of Glen Innes, 12 km from the City campus. The degrees offered are in Health, Sports Science, Environmental Science, Wine Science, Information Technology, Communications and Electronics, Materials and Manufacturing, Food and Biotechnology and Information Management. #The Grafton Campus, established in 1968, is opposite Auckland City Hospital in the suburb of Grafton, close to the City Campus. The Faculty of Medical and Health Sciences, School of Pharmacy and Department of Optometry are based here. #The Epsom Campus is the main Faculty of Education campus, offering programmes in teacher education and social services. It was formerly the Auckland College of Education's main campus, until the college merged with the University's School of Education in September 2004 to form the Faculty of Education. #The Tai Tokerau Campus in Whangarei offers Faculty of Education courses. #The Leigh Marine Laboratory is effectively the marine campus and hosts postgraduate teaching and research at the Cape Rodney-Okakari Point Marine Reserve (Goat Island) near Warkworth. Situated on the east coast, about 100 km north of the city of Auckland, it has access to a wide range of unspoiled marine habitats. #Some Faculty of Education courses are offered at Manukau Institute of Technology (MIT). Visual Arts students also live at MIT. Located in Otara, the Institute provides full amenities for students, including cafés, health services, a library, and limited parking. In July 2011 Kim and Jeanette Goldwater gifted a 14-hectare winery in Waiheke Island to the University. This is set to host the University's Wine Science courses. In 2010 Lion ceased operations at its Newmarket brewery and moved to East Tamaki, selling the site to the University of Auckland in May 2013. The university plans to build an engineering research space and a new civil structures hall. From the start of the first semester of 2010, the University banned smoking on any of its property, including inside and outside buildings in areas that were once designated as smoking areas. Faculties and institutes Schools and faculties * Faculty of ArtsFaculty of Arts. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * Business SchoolFaculty of Business and Economics. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * The National Institute of Creative Arts and Industries (NICAI)Creative Arts and Industries. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * Faculty of Education and Social WorkFaculty of Education and Social Work. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 1 April 2015. * Faculty of EngineeringFaculty of Engineering. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * Faculty of LawFaculty of Law. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * Faculty of Medical and Health SciencesFaculty of Medical and Health Sciences. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. * Faculty of ScienceFaculty of Science. The University of Auckland. Retrieved on 6 November 2008. Research institutes * The Liggins Institute * Auckland Bioengineering Institute (ABI) Academic staff Until his death in 2009, the longest serving staff member was Emeritus Professor of Prehistory, Roger Curtis Green, BA BSc (New Mexico), PhD (Harv.), FRSNZ, MANAS. He had been on the staff 1961–66 and from 1973 onwards. The longest serving, non-'retired' staff member is Bernard Brown, ONZM, LLB (Hons) (Leeds), LLM (Sing.). He has been a full-time senior lecturer in the faculty of law 1962-65 and 1969 onwards. William Phillips, the influential economist largely famed for his Phillips curve, taught at the university from 1969 until his death in 1975. According to the Association of University Staff of New Zealand (AUS) in 2007, New Zealand universities, including the University of Auckland, had been taking a more litigious approach to managing their staff in recent years and engaged lawyers and employment advocates to handle even minor matters. The University of Auckland "paid out more than $780,000 in 2006 to settle problems it listed as including personal grievances and disputes". For example, Paul Buchanan, a popular, world-renowned lecturer on international relations and security, was summarily dismissed in 2007 because a student to whom he sent an email complained that she found his comments about her performance in his class to be offensive. He was later reinstated, but this was just a formality and he never returned to lecturing. As the AUS would not financially support a case for full reinstatement, Buchanan accepted the formal reinstatement and a nominal monetary payout as a settlement of his appeal to the Employment Court. Auckland UniServices Auckland UniServices Limited is the commercial research and knowledge transfer company for the university.Auckland UniServices. Auckland UniServices Limited. Retrieved on 18 July 2009. Rankings University rankings The University of Auckland is New Zealand's leading university. It is the only one included in the Times Higher Education top 200 and it is the highest ranked New Zealand university in the QS World University Rankings and Shanghai Jiao Tong Academic Ranking of World Universities. Some 35 percent of the top ranked academic researchers in New Zealand are at the University of Auckland. QS World University Rankings In 2010 QS World University Rankings ranked University of Auckland 68th overall in the world, scoring very consistently in the subject rankings: 51st in Arts & Humanities, 55th in Engineering & IT, 41st in Life Sciences & Biomedicine, 68th in Natural Sciences and 38th in Social Sciences. In 2011 QS World University Rankings ranked University of Auckland 82nd overall in the world. In the subject rankings it ranked less than the previous year: 55th in Arts & Humanities, 62nd in Engineering & IT, 50th in Life Sciences & Biomedicine, 73rd in Natural Sciences, 41st in Social Sciences and 33rd in Accounting & Finance. In 2014 QS World University Rankings"QS World University Rankings (2014/15)". QS Quacquarelli Symonds Limited. 2014. Retrieved 21 September 2014. ranked University of Auckland 92nd overall in the world. In the subject rankings it continues getting less than previous years for most areas: 91st in Natural Sciences, 66th in Engineering & IT, 74th in Life Sciences & Biomedicine, 30th in Social Sciences and 35th in Arts & Humanities. In 2015 QS World University Rankings"QS World University Rankings (2015/16)". QS Quacquarelli Symonds Limited. 2015. Retrieved 19 September 2015. ranked University of Auckland 82nd overall in the world. In Faculty rankings, the University was placed 28th in Arts and Humanities, 34th in Social Sciences and Management, 59th in Engineering and Technology, 70th in Life Sciences and Medicine, and 134th in Natural Sciences. PBRF rankings The University of Auckland is a research-led university, and had the second highest ranking in the 2006 and 2012 Performance Based Research Fund (PBRF) exercises conducted by the government that evaluated the quality of researchers and research output of all tertiary institutions in New Zealand. In the previous PBRF evaluation in 2003, when the University was ranked the top research university in New Zealand, the Commission commented: "On virtually any measure, the University of Auckland is the country’s leading research university. Not only did it achieve the highest quality score of any TEO education organisation, but it also has by far the largest share of A-rated researchers in the country." Universal Business Schools Rankings The University of Auckland Business School was ranked number 34 in the Universal Business Schools Ranking in 2013. Accommodation The University provides a range of accommodation options for students. Several hundred live in Residential Halls and Apartments, which provide, respectively, food, accommodation, social and welfare services, alongside self-catered, private residences. Halls of Residence *O'Rorke Hall *University Hall *Huia Residence *Whitaker Hall *Grafton Hall Apartments *University Hall Apartments (Number 14 Flats) *Carlaw Park Student Village *Parnell Student Village *The Royal *Unilodge *Park Road Student Flats *Carlton Gore Student Flats *Goldies Homestead The university ceased leasing Railway Campus in November 2008. Students' association The Auckland University Students' Association (AUSA) represents students at the University. AUSA publicises student issues, administers student facilities, and assists affiliated student clubs and societies. AUSA also produces the student magazine Craccum and runs the radio station bFM. The name of the alumni association is the University of Auckland Society. CECIL CECIL (CSL, short for Computer Supported Learning) is the university's learning management and course management system and was developed in house . It has more than 44,000 logins per day (2008 April). Cecil support staff work with academics on research into cheating detections during online assessment,Detecting Cheaters using a Learning Management System. Cecil. Retrieved 6 November 2008. productivity improvement using a learning management system (LMS),Increasing Teaching Productivity with EuropeMMM. Cecil. Retrieved 6 November 2008. and effectiveness of tools in LMS.On-Line Course Surveys: Do Incentives Work. Ed/ITLib Digital Library, AACE. Retrieved 6 November 2008. Cecil contains many of the features of similar systems such as Sakai Project and WebCT. Cecil also provides interactive tools for collaboration and other tools specific to the University.Cecil Training. Cecil. 6 November 2008. Notable alumni *Jo Aleh, world champion and Olympic champion sailor *Andreas Bauer, Rugby League Player *Philippa Boyens, Academy Award-winning screenwriter *Niki Caro, film director, producer and screenwriter. *Gary Chaw, Malaysian singer-songwriter *Vincent Cheng, Chairman of HSBC *Helen Clark, former Prime Minister of New Zealand, current Administrator of the United Nations Development Programme *Colin Craig, businessman and leader of the Conservative Party of New Zealand. *Russell Coutts, yachtsman *Mahé Drysdale, Olympic and world champion rower *Sian Elias, New Zealand Chief Justice since 17 May 1999 *Jeanette Fitzsimons, New Zealand politician and environmentalist *Lowell Goddard, Judge *Jeffrey Grice, pianist *Rom Harré, Oxford philosopher *Gavin Hastings, Scottish rugby player took his sabbatical from Cambridge University at Auckland University, and played for their rugby team. *Harry Hawthorn, Canadian anthropologist *John Hood, former Vice-Chancellor of the University of Oxford *Jonathan Hunt, former Speaker of the House of Representatives, Order of New Zealand *Michael Jones, rugby player *Vaughan Jones, Fields medallist *Jerome Kaino, All Black *David Lange, former Prime Minister of New Zealand *Viliami Latu, Tongan Minister of Police *Lucy Lawless, actress *Tim Finn, musician *Paul Huljich, CEO of Best Corporation, Author *Ashley Lawrence (1934–1990), conductor *Tuilaepa Aiono Sailele Malielegaoi, Prime Minister of Samoa *Marya Martin, flautist *Sam Ovens, founder of SnapInspect *Stephen Parke, physicist *Winston Peters, politician *Peter C. B. Phillips, economist *Leonie Pihama, academic *Anthony Randerson, New Zealand Chief High Court Judge from December 2004 to February 2010. Now a Judge of the New Zealand Court of Appeal *Mike Rann, Former Premier of South Australia, and future Australian High Commissioner to the United KingdomRann confirmed as UK high commissioner: ABC 23 August 2012 *William Sage Rapson, chemist *Anand Satyanand, Governor General, New Zealand *Graham Smith, academic *Wilma Smith, Fijian-born concert violinist and music teacher *Rory Sweetman, historian *Ronald Syme, pre-eminent New Zealand classicist of the 20th century *Christine Tan, CNBC News Anchor *Vangelis Vitalis, diplomat *David Wills, translator of Jacques Derrida References External links * University of Auckland Official website. * University of Auckland Act 1961 Category:University of Auckland Category:1883 establishments in New Zealand Auckland, University of